


Supernova

by estriel



Series: Returns to TCC [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi had known that it would come back to bite him eventually, all this pushing his feelings and thoughts away, squashing them before they ever truly unfolded. Now the moment is here and he just can’t hold back the flood anymore.Wherever he looks, Yuzu is there, his perfect mouth a beacon, calling to Javi even from the distance.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Just an overly dramatic, insta-love thingy I am not really happy with, but well... is it ever truly overly dramatic where these two are involved? is it ever truly insta-love with Javi/Yuzu and their 8-year (b)romance? ;) 
> 
> Prompt was _boot_, though it diverged from there quite a bit.

_ “It isn't the mountains ahead to climb that wear you out, it's the pebble in your shoe.” – Muhammad Ali _

_ _

_ "A supernova is the explosion of a star. It is the largest explosion that takes place in space. _ […]  _ A supernova happens where there is a change in the core, or center, of a star." - NASA _

It’s incredibly distracting, for something so small and seemingly silly. It’s like a tiny stone in his shoe, a wrinkle on his sock inside his skating boot. An itch that is minor but so constantly there, begging to be scratched even though you know you shouldn’t.

Javi had known that it would come back to bite him eventually, all this pushing his feelings and thoughts away, squashing them before they ever truly unfolded. Now the moment is here and he just can’t hold back the flood anymore.

Wherever he looks, Yuzu is there, his perfect mouth a beacon, calling to Javi even from the distance. And Javi just can’t stop thinking about it, can’t stop wondering how it would feel to kiss Yuzu. Just once, just to try, just to know if there ever truly was a spark between them or if he has been imagining things for years, led astray by all those high emotions of competition, the pounding adrenaline of a good challenge, a great rivalry, a close friendship.

He knows it’s a bad idea. He’s still all over the place after the breakup from Marina. Messing up another relationship – his  _ friendship _ with Yuzu, namely – is the last thing he needs. Despite his tiredness, he fights it, the urge to just grab Yuzu, press him up against a wall and… No. He can’t.

But then a week into his stay in Toronto, they’re suddenly the last ones left in the men’s locker room. They’re suddenly alone, half-undressed, pleasantly worn out and satisfied by a practice gone well.

Yuzu looks at him from beneath his bangs, holding his recently discarded t-shirt balled up in his fist, a curious half-smile on his face. “Javi – “ he begins, and his voice comes out all hushed and cracked. Yuzu swallows and shakes his head, looking down, as if he was gathering his courage to try again.

Javi makes the mistake of following Yuzu’s movement when he looks down, and so he sees how Yuzu bites down on his dry bottom lip, how he worries the plump flesh with those small white teeth. It makes his mouth go dry. He lets his eyes slide lower still, down the milky slope of Yuzu’s throat, past his collarbones, onto his chest. Then Javi’s gaze catches on one small pink nipple, just a shade darker than Yuzu’s mouth.

And that is when Javi’s resolve shatters, the temptation too great. Especially for someone who has had no company but his own hand for a few months now. Especially for someone who has spent years tamping down every impulse and every inappropriate thought where his training partner was concerned.

It has been a long eight years of perpetual battle. Now Javi feels like he can’t keep on fighting anymore. Something inside him shifts, cracks and he just… caves.

He takes a step forward, then another, and that is enough, because Yuzu has covered the rest of the distance. They stare at each other a moment. Yuzu’s eyes are all pupil, dark and wild.

“You were saying?” Javi manages, and his hand comes up quite without his consent, drawn like a magnet to that familiar place, the vulnerable spot at the back of Yuzu’s neck.

Yuzu opens his mouth a fraction. Exhales heavily. “Kiss me,” he says then, so quiet and low Javi would think he has imagined it if it wasn’t written all over Yuzu’s face, the fierce desire that Javi is so used to suppressing.

He lets it roar out now, closing the gap between them, tugging Yuzu as close as he possibly can, finding the fantastical cavern of Yuzu’s mouth at last.

He feels Yuzu’s moan vibrate against his lips, and wonders if he has made a sound too, quite certain he has. Yuzu’s mouth feels like a furnace, his whole body does, singing Javi wherever skin meets skin. He lets his tongue tangle with Yuzu’s, licks into his mouth greedily, tasting him, chasing the spark that seems to ignite between them.

He hooks his free hand around Yuzu’s waist to pull him closer still, nearly loses his mind at the way Yuzu immediately grinds their hips together, responding to everything Javi wants and needs right now. And somewhere there, while he’s reeling at the sudden spike of pleasure, Javi realizes one thing.

This is not a spark. It’s not like blowing into smoldering embers, not like fanning a faltering flame alive. Not a hesitant, tentative question mark. Not something you do just once, just out of curiosity, just to try. It’s not like that at all.

This is a spectacular eruption, a firework of pent-up heat. A supernova exploding. A full spectrum of emotions, suddenly bursting out.

Suddenly Javi sees it with astounding clarity. There is no going back to how things were before. Because he’s in love, in lust, blind to everything and everyone but Yuzu. He’s in  _ love _ . He has been for years, really, just never allowed himself to see it. And it’s not small, nor silly, not a stone to shake out of your boot and move on.

This is the beginning of a path that Javi knows will not be easy. But if the signals he’s getting from Yuzu are any indication, he also knows he won’t be walking it alone. And knowing that… Javi can’t wait to start this journey. Together. 


End file.
